Necesidad
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Y todo comenzó con un simple brote de curiosidad de su parte o quizás fue cuándo ella, no acepto el desinterés –timidez, camuflada– de su parte y amigablemente tocó, tocó y tocó a su puerta... Hasta que él, se dignó a abrir. 「Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin」(Haizaki Ryouhei x Miyano Akane)


**Disclaimer:** **Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin** es propiedad de **Level 5** (lo dejo en general puesto que a ciencia cierta, no sé a quién pertenece. Si alguien lo sabe, decir para editar)

 **Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

 **Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 014Home alone

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar.

* * *

 **N** ecesidad

* * *

 **I.**

Y todo comenzó con un simple brote de curiosidad de su parte o quizás fue cuándo ella, no acepto el desinterés –timidez, camuflada– de su parte y amigablemente tocó, tocó y tocó a su puerta... Hasta que él, se dignó a abrir.

Un, "qué quieres" salió de su parte y ella, con su radiante sonrisa (qué le quema) le da la bienvenida con ese oso, qué lo ata –aún no lo sabía– a ella.

 **II.**

Tardó cinco minutos para saber que ella, se llama Akane. Fueron dos horas las qué necesito para saber un poco de su vida (hasta que su madre lo llamó a comer), transcurrió un minuto para que internamente un "eso a mí qué me importa, no me interesa la vida de su nueva vecina".

En los treinta minutos que le llevó comer, no se dio cuenta del número de veces en las que pronunció su nombre.

No le tomó importancia, al hecho de contar las horas que faltan para que amanezca y pueda volver a ver a Akane.

Recalca, que ella sigue sin importarle.

 **III.**

Akene, le dijo que él es su amigo.

Él, no dijo nada. Retomó la lectura del manga que anteriormente estaba leyendo e ignoró la risa de complacencia de esa niña, así como la boba sonrisa en sus labios y la extraña sensación de calidez que embriaga su pecho.

 **IV.**

Desde que la vio, no tuvo que ser un adivino para saber que Akane es totalmente opuesta a él...

¿Quién hubiera pensado qué esa "frágil" niña, gusta de vivir aventuras y emociones fuertes para alguien de su edad?

─Akane, está es la última vez que te llevo en la parte trasera de mi bicicleta y bajamos por las escaleras─sentencia.

Es una lastima que Akane, siempre encuentra la manera de salirse con la suya y él termina haciendo cosas que juró no volver a hacer.

 **V.**

─Ryouhei, estás muy feliz.

─Es por qué Akane, está a mi alrededor.

No sabe en qué momento, esa frase se hizo tan natural.

 **VI.**

Lo tomó por sorpresa, cuando Akane le dijo que este sería el adiós.

Le dio con lujo de detalles, las razones, motivos, sueños y compromiso de su parte para lograr su meta de estudiar y en futuro ser una doctora que pueda curar a los demás. Akane, tiene la convicción de ser alguien cuyas limitaciones económicas no se conviertan en una barrera que impida tus deseos.

─¿A dónde irás?─exigió saber. ─Haré lo imposible para visitarte─aseguró.

Él no quiere un adiós, prefiere un hasta luego...

Aunque al final sea un mentiroso qué no cumplió con su palabra, de hacer hasta lo imposible para poder verla una vez más.

 **VII.**

Akane, se fue.

Ella ya no jugará más con él.

El insoportable calor de verano pasó, las flores de los cerezos caen sobre su cabello, el frío le indica que pronto será invierno y él, la sigue esperando.

¿Cuántas estaciones son las qué debe esperar?

 **VII.**

Como es usual está en la barandilla, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte (sin Akane a su alrededor vuelve a su rutina, no tiene nada qué hacer), para su sorpresa algo nuevo está pasando en su monótona vida.

Por alguna razón, ese coche negro le parece familiar. Instintivamente se le queda viendo, cuando sus orbes se centran en el asiento de atrás y ve a esa chica...

(aunque los años han pasado, aquella calidez que creyó perder, vuelve)

─Akane, volvió─susurra, para sí.

Con absurda rapidez baja por las escaleras, observa como los padres de Akane le tapan la visión de la persona que por años lleva esperando.

─...

El gritar su nombre, muere cuando la ve. Al igual que su felicidad.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes, han pedido el brillo, la vida que los caracterizaba, en sus labios ya no está esa contagiosa sonrisa que le quema. No comprende la razón por la que Akane, está en un silla de ruedas « _¿qué pasó?»_ le duele qué Akane no lo vea o diga algo.

¿Cuándo fue qué Akane, olvidó cómo sentir?

Akane, se volvió una estrella sin brillo y él no sabe que hacer.

 **IX.**

─Destruyeron el corazón de Akane─grita, sin ocultar el odio y resentimiento que siente hacia ellos.

(mentira, es su corazón al que destruyeron)

Akane, sigue igual. Con la mirada perdida en la ventana del cuarto de hospital, no habla, es ajena a todo lo qué está a su alrededor, –incluido él– se convirtió en una muñeca carente de emociones.

─Toma, es de tu estilo─dice, entregándole el oso de felpa que gano en una de las maquinas del centro de video juegos sin embargo, espera, espera, espera y todo sigue igual.

(su odió y sed de venganza es lo único que aumenta)

─Yo solo quiero (necesita) qué vuelva la Akane que conocí─dice, marchándose de allí.

Quiere abrazarla, decirle que la extraño, que la quiere... Pero, tiene miedo de revelar lo que siente, teme ser un banal recuerdo en su vida, alguien sin importancia, un chico que no es necesario.

* * *

Y bueno, originalmente no pensaba escribir algo al respecto (ya me esperaba que fueran familia o algo por el estilo) pero tras ver el capítulo cinco y saber que Haizaki y Akane son vecinos mi instinto de shippee brotó. (dejen que me den más información y verán que haré muchos fics al respecto). Son lindos y son mi pareja hetero de Ares.

Aparte de mi Hiura x Asuto (cuando brote bien la idea) me llama hacer algo con Yuuma y Anna o algo con ese ending (la temática, me inspira).

Sin más, gracias por leer, ¿a alguien le gustó?


End file.
